For love or destruction
by Kiryani
Summary: what happens when love and battle gets mixed together, destruction, will Kurama be able to finish what he started or will his pass finish him


Kiryani: Hey people I'm here to clear things out about Kurama, he's well as you can say, MY boyfriend. Hahahaha  
  
Kurama: It's true we are together, don't thank God for that, thank hell.  
  
Kiryani: Hey Kurama what do you mean by that? *with an evil stare*  
  
Kurama: Oh nothing sweetie. Hehe  
  
Hiei: Ok, shut up already, you two are starting annoying me.  
  
Kiryono: For some reason I agree with demon boy over there. Shut up.  
  
Kiryani: Hn, no ones talking to you two. Well people I just want to say that I don't own YYH, just Kiryani, Kiryono and team Stryder so don't sue me *no money*. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1: New challenge, broken promise and a lost love.  
  
After the victory over team toguoru team, the Urimeshi team was going was going to celebrate, until a new team showed out of the know where and told the fish lady that the game was not over yet. There name were team strider and they wanted a challenge with team Urimeshi.  
  
  
  
Yuri: No way, how could you fight with team Urimeshi, if you didn't fight with the other teams.  
  
Stryder: I don't care, I want a challenge and that's final.Argu with me again and I'll turn you into my dinner, what do you say fish sticks or..  
  
Yuri.um.I'll.um.let me talk to the counsel.  
  
Yuske: Hey you guys can't just come to fight with us, that's not right, but if you do insist I don't have a problem with kicking more demon ass.  
  
Kwabara: But Urameshi, I don't think I have enough energy with me, any way they look scary.  
  
Hiei: Not more then you, now stop your whinnying baka.  
  
Kwabara: No ones talking to you shrimp.  
  
  
  
The counsel agreed for the to take place sense they didn't want the Uremeshi team to have the victory and they had a good feeling that team Stryder were even stronger then toguoru.  
  
  
  
Yuri: Well it looks like team Stryder will fight team Uremeshi tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Yuske, Kwabara, Koenma: WHAT???????  
  
Yuske: Oh well, we'll show you that was a big mistake coming here and challenging us like that. Hey Kurama you're quiet, what's wrong?  
  
Kurama: Nothing, just look at them.  
  
Hiei: Hn *something's up with this kitzuney, he's always ready for a fight, and now he looks confused, are they that strong to make him like this, hmm.*  
  
  
  
Stryder was eager to fight with Yuske, next to him was a tall guy, ugly like Kwabara and idiot looking to, his name was Toshi, he had his eye on Kwabara.  
  
  
  
Hiei: It looks like ugly vs. ugly.  
  
  
  
Then there was Treck, a small old guy, he kinda reminds me of Gankai, but he was looking at Koenma, he didn't care if Koenma knew how to fight or not since Gankai wasn't there he would just kill him instead. But off to the other side was the other two, one was a small boy like Hiei, cold hearted, long black hair and blue eyes,(imagine androide #17 from DBZ) his name, Kiryono, then there was his sister Kiryani, a beautiful young girl with long dark red hair tide up, they had little fury ears, tails and bluish eyes, just like a kitzuney, their eyes were filled with anger but at the same time the girl's eyes were filled with sadness, both staring at Kurama but kiryanis eyes also held a passion for the Yoko fox.  
  
  
  
Hiei: Why are those two statues staring at you like if you were the only one in the arena?  
  
Kurama: You may know some part of my history Hiei, but.like I said only some part.  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE HOTEL.  
  
Kiryono: I'll chop that fox up you know. He'll pay for what he did.  
  
Kiryani: Brother I told you I'm going to fight with Yoko.  
  
Kiryono: Not a chance sis, you know we've been rivals all our life, anyway you might betray me again.  
  
Kiryani: Brother.please, don't start.  
  
  
  
Kiryono fell asleep as so did the rest of the team, but Kiryani just sat at the window looking out remembering the past just like Kurama was doing while his team mates slept.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
Yoko Kurama and Kourone were arch rivals of Kiryono and Kiryani. They would fight for who was a better thief then who. One day Kiryani was starting to have feelings for Yoko as the same was happening to him for her. They would start seeing each other without Koroune or Kiryono knowing. One day in the woods while they held each other in there arms, she couldn't stop thinking of what her brother would do if he ever found out about them.  
  
  
  
Kiryani: Yoko, you know one day we will have to fight till death, it's something we can't avoid even though we are together.  
  
Yoko: I know but.  
  
Kiryani: But nothing, youwill fight me as you did before, without regrets or backing up. I know you're not the kind to back off in a fight.  
  
  
  
Yoko couldn't say any thing as she kissed him intensely and so he could not comment about the subject. That night Kourone found out Yoko little secret and questioned him.  
  
  
  
Kourone: what do you think your doing sleeping with the enemy? You know that we have planed out killing them, not seeing them ever again, something you're not thinking about. You're suppose to kill her not sleep with her you idiot  
  
Yoko: Can you just shut up, I know what I'm doing and she is not as bad as she looks  
  
Kourone: See, that's what I mean, you love her don't you?  
  
Yoko: Conversation over. Don't get involved in my private life Kourone. Im going to sleep.  
  
Kourone: I worry cause that stupid affair can kill. Open your eyes Yoko, don't be stupid, you kill her or she'll kill you, think about it cause your fantasy can get us both killed.  
  
  
  
Yoko keeped thinking of the promise he made to Kiryani, he promised her that if she loses he will finish her off and she promised the same to him  
  
  
  
Yoko: *I cant kill her.I love her, maybe to much *Kiryani why did we had to be enemies?  
  
  
  
Yoko could not find a way to sleep. Questions kept popping on his head like.  
Can I kill her?  
Can she kill me?  
What is going to happed when the time comes , to fight?  
  
Little did Yoko knew that Kiryono was fighting with his sister cause he found out the little adventures she was having with Yoko Kurama  
  
  
  
Kiryono: (slaping Kiryani across her face)You pathetic little traitor, how dare you even think of sleeping with a worthless demon like that, and what makes it worst is the fact that he is none other the YOKO KURAMA.  
  
Kiryani: Brother, please let me explain.  
  
Kiryono: Whats to explain if I know, you worthless slut, and to think you're my sister, you are only an embarrassment to me, (he lifts her by the hair until she started to scream in pain) I should torture you're sorry ass to death by betraying me, but you're my sister.  
  
Kiryani: (crying) Brother.....  
  
Kiryono: Hm, wipe you're tears (with an evil grin tosses his sister on the floor) Lets go Kiryani  
  
Kiryani: (wiping her tears away) Where to?  
  
Kiryono: Where going to kill Yoko and Kourone. You got a problem with that?  
  
Kiryani: Hmm........no  
  
Kiryono: You take care of Kourune, I'll get rid of Yoko Kurama, hahahahaha.  
  
Kiryani: Umm .ok (sadness filled her eyes)  
  
  
  
The battle of death began as Yoko was forced to fight with Kiryono, and Kiryani with Kourune. Yoko was kind of distracted as he was worrying more about Kiryani then himself. Then Kiryono tossed Yoko out of the way and ran towards Kourune that had his sister cornered.  
  
  
  
Yoko: KOURUNE, WACTH OUT, BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kourune: What the....  
  
Yoko: KOURUNEEEEEEEEEEEEE..  
  
  
  
Kourune turned around as Kiryono stabbed him right in the heart. Yoko was so pissed of and ran towards Kiryono knocking him out cold, and as he was going to throw a death seed to him, Kiryani got in the way, making Yoko stop.  
  
  
  
Kiryani: Sorry, but I can't let you kill my brother, the battle is now mine.  
  
Yoko: Fine, let's finish this. (He was to angry to think about anything else but to kill Kiryono)  
  
  
  
They fought until Yoko had her cornered as well, she lowered her weapon and waited for him to strike.  
  
  
  
Yoko: * I can't kill her, even though I want to kill her brother, But to get to him, I got to go through her first.*  
  
  
  
Yoko lowered his weapon and turned around.  
  
  
  
Kiryani: What are you doing, your backing off, you promised Yoko, YOU PROMISED.  
  
Yoko: I'm sorry Kiryani, but that is a promise I can't keep. (Yoko looked at her for the last time and walked away)  
  
Kiryani: (sreaming out) YOKO, I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND WE WILL FIGHT TILL DEATH, WE WILL FINISH THIS, I SWEAR!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
After time passed he decided to find Kiryani but first he would look for a special treasure to give her, but in that process he got shot and was forced to leave Makia.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS   
  
To be continued..  
  
Kiryani: Well people I hope you liked it, plz review until the next chapter.  
  
Kurama: But that didn't really happened to us Kiryani.  
  
Kiryani: Honey, it's a story.  
  
Hiei: What a peace of ....  
  
Kiryani: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY HIEI!!!!!!!!??????????  
  
Hiei: Huh, nothing, hn  
  
Kiryono: Wait, why do I get my ass kick by him??  
  
Kiryani: well.....  
  
Kourune: Don't get so baby, Kiryono, I just got killed by you.  
  
Kiryono: Hahahaha I know that's the best part, hahaha  
  
Kiryani: Ok, ok, shut up, wait till the next chapter bye. plz review. 


End file.
